1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner nozzle for floors and carpets.
2. The Prior Art
Vacuum cleaner nozzles with gasket elements that can be developed as bristle strips or elastomer strips are known. When vacuuming carpets, the gasket elements are retracted in the interior of the housing and the slide sole rests on the floor covering. To vacuum smooth floors, the gasket elements are moved out with an adjustment movement of the gasket base at the lower side of the nozzle, and support the upper part of the housing on the floor. The gasket base is often developed as a metal plate that is arranged to be vertically adjustable in the upper part of the housing and can be lowered against the action of return springs by means of a tilting lever that acts on the base plate, such as shown in German Patent No. DE 196 28 070 A1. The production of such vacuum cleaner nozzles requires a comparatively high effort.
German Patent Application No. DE 197 38 046 A1 discloses a swivel-motion support of the base around a stationary housing swivel axis, which is arranged in the a rear segment of the upper part of the housing. A bristle strip that reaches through a gap between-the slide sole and the upper part of the housing during a swivel movement of the base is attached to the gasket base, which is developed as a rocker. However, the sealing function of the individual bristle strip and thus the cleaning effect when vacuuming of the floor, is limited.